


Animal

by yjjaes



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjjaes/pseuds/yjjaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami can't seem to get himself out of the zone after the game ends and it's a countdown for Kuroko to bring him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble I did a while back on my tumblr inspired by wingroad's lovely headcanons~

The Zone isn’t something you can control. It’s raw animal instincts clashing with the willpower to crush whoever is standing in your way. You know exactly where the ball is on the court at all times, and you can see the harsh breath being ripped from your exhausted teammates, every rise and fall of their chest resounds in your head like waves crashing to the shore. The crowd ceases to make noise, it’s completely quiet except for the sound of your own erratic heartbeat pulsing in your ears.

So it stands to reason that when the final buzzer sounds, Kiyoshi’s layup hitting the rim and swooshing through the net as the timer beats down to 00:00, Kagami barely even registers it. They had won. Every drop of sweat for the past year, all the tears and bruises and fighting, everything had led to this moment. But still, Kagami couldn’t seem to get out of it. The edges of his vision were still tinged red and he was hyper-aware of every single movement on the court, all the people rushing toward him at an alarming pace becoming too much for his senses and on instinct he pushed his legs apart and crouched down to a stance where he could be ready for anything. His muscles coiled and his entire body tensed for the onslaught of people coming at him. This was what the zone was. It was animalistic and furious, and his time wasn’t up yet.

—

Kuroko could see from the other side of the court that something wasn’t right at all with his light. He had been caught up in a tackle hug by Mitobe and Koganei but as he saw the other freshman attempt to run at Kagami he sensed something was very, very off. Panic gripped icy tendrils around his heart and, hopping out of Koganei’s arms, he summoned the very last ounce of strength he had to push his legs to run, to get to him before anyone else could and calm him down. He had seen this happen to Aomine before he had learned to control the zone and it had ended with more than a few black eyes and broken bones.

—

They were drawing closer, a few seconds real time turning into eons in the zone time, he could see everything, see everyone and he was ready for a fight, he was ready to retaliate. The nearest person was about to touch him, push him to react in the only way he could manage, before Kagami’s vision was filled with blue. He could feel small hands gripping at his wrists and pushing him backward, struggling against Kagami’s much larger frame.

He wanted to push back, he knew if he just gave an extra effort he could easily push the person off of him, but even in the zone, Kagami knew this was the best thing for him. He could smell the faint scent of vanilla from the form , familiar yet he couldn’t summon the cognitive abilities to remember why it was familiar. Regardless, something in his subconscious mind told him to allow this person to do what they needed to and he resigned himself to be guided backwards until he found himself in a sitting position, muscles still clenched and ready for a fight.

—

Kuroko was panting from the effort of struggling against Kagami’s raw power pushing against him but he knew now more than ever that he was the only one that could bring him back. Somewhere along the course of their relationship, between all the painful stomach jabs and soft utterances of shy affection, Kuroko had realized that Kagami wasn’t a person who could really take control of his emotions. He was hot headed and easily swayed into a course of action due to a fundamental lack of control, which is why, for him, the Zone was something so much more terrifying and real than it was for any of the other Miracles.

Though it was rarely asked for, Kagami needed help. Kagami needed Kuroko as much as he needed Kagami, and so, with a special kind of urgency that he only really reserved for the court he struggled against Kagami’s form, pushing and shoving against the brick wall of his chest until he was safely seated on the bench before Kuroko fell to his knees and brought Kagami’s forehead against his own, pinning him there with his hands on either side of his face. Unfocused red irises stared blankly back at him, not comprehending, not recognizing.

—

His vision was filled with nothing but those deep blue pools, so often compared to ice but Kagami knew they really held nothing but the opposite; warmth, heat, passion. Right now however, they only reflected fear and concern. Why was he afraid? What was there to be afraid of? He was so close, yet Kagami couldn’t focus on him. In the quiet white noise of the zone it’s rare for voices to break through the cloud, but above the haze he could hear a voice, quietly repeating “It’s over Kagami-kun… come back… come back to me, it’s over”

As the minutes ticked by they stayed in that position, Kuroko’s hands shaking with the effort of holding Kagami’s face in his grasp and his frantic whispers becoming more and more desperate. It began to dawn on Kagami’s numb mind that maybe… maybe he was why Kuroko was afraid. Was he something to fear right now? Did Kuroko think he was going to hurt him? The image alone, the thought that he could ever actually injure Kuroko, shot a spark of pain through Kagami’s entire body, waking him from his zone induced stupor. Slowly but surely the focus began to come back to Kagami’s eyes and his breathing slowed. He could feel the pressure in the air deteriorate and the crowds cheers began to drift back into his field of awareness before finally he focused on the bright blue eyes staring into his own.

“Kuroko?” he grumbled questioningly, still not really aware of where he was or what was happening but he knew Kuroko. He would always know Kuroko. Breaking free of Kuroko’s loosening grasp he brought his arms up to rest around the other’s waist, curling his hands into the damp uniform and holding him as tight as he could. Even when Kagami was on the brink of destruction, Kuroko always seemed to know how to bring him back to Earth.

—

Kuroko let out a breath of relief as his body began to collapse on itself. Getting Kagami back to this state had taken every last shred of energy he had left, but Kagami could be strong enough for the both of them now. He closed his eyes, leaning further against Kagami’s forehead until their noses brushed and Kuroko spoke in quiet puffs against Kagami’s shaking lips.

"Welcome back Kagami-kun"


End file.
